


If you were my son

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2 - Freeform, Sad, Slight spoilers, Tissues are free, Yondu is best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: "He may be your father but he ain't your daddy"-Yondu to Peter





	If you were my son

**Author's Note:**

> so i just saw the movie and i loved it and its five after movie scenes XD i laughed,i cried it was totally the best afternoon i've had in a long time.
> 
> *passes tissues* here you go

If you were my son

I would have done so much better 

I saw in you what I saw in the others

Yet like them

I couldn't take you to him

 

So I took you with me 

I raised you as my boy

I gave you skills

I gave you what I could

I tried my hardest but I knew it wasn't enough 

 

I remember that skinny little kid good at thieving 

I watched you grow

Even that stupid doll you left me

I treasured it so

 

When I heard your father found you

I was surprised 

I know you were happy 

 

But I wasn't really.

 

No matter what you’ve been told

What I’ve said

 

I  wanted you to know that

 

I’m proud of you and your Guardians,kid

 

I have loved you 

 

You're my son,Quill

The boy I never had

 

Ego may have been your father but he wasn't your daddy

 

Because I hope that's what I was to you.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> RIP Yondu,you crazy Mary Poppins motherf**r.


End file.
